You're Killing Me…
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: She was a meaningless emotional woman. Like an useless flower in a book. He wants to break her, leave her ruined. He wants to take her dignity and crush it. And she loves him so much she gives into the pain and damage her pride. One-shot.


Rough hands grabbed her chains and gave it a harsh pull. The metal against her throat and wrists left an ache and bruises. If her chakra wasn't drained, perhaps she would have healed herself and kicked the bastard ass. But he wasn't just any bastard…he was Sasuke.

Instead of hissing at him and pulling herself away despite the pain in the chains, she just lay limp in a new, rather uncomfortable position and kept a lifeless face. No matter how much she loved the man before her, she always silently prayed that Konoha ANBU, especially Naruto with his unlimited determination and willpower, was out there still trying to find her. But bubbles of pain and doubt filled her stomach. It has been a month and a half shes been captured by Sasuke, does she matter that much for two months long of searching or did Konoha thought she was dead? Sakura didn't want to think about.

Sasuke continued to pull on Sakura's chains uncaringly. She didn't move or made any sounds. She just bit her tongue and bear the pain of the metal digging in her skin. She wouldn't have felt it as much if she had at least a pint more of chakra. It would be enough to heal her injuries Sasuke inflicted in the past and run away. But that plan was ludicrous, she might as well commit suicide.

Sakura doesn't know why Sasuke insist on draining her chakra. He says it's because she would try to kill him, as revenge. Sakura wanted to laugh so badly but her throat was too dry. It's not like she would have the heart to kill him. She failed the first time. Doesn't he realize that she always run back to him instead? It was easier. No matter how hard she try going in another direction…anywhere far from those cold, angry onyx eyes she loved. She wasn't even special enough for his eyes to be emotionless like they usually were.

Sakura didn't know where Sasuke was pulling her to, but she could take a "wild" guess. But Sasuke was slightly unpredictable, for all she knew she could be being dragged to the Fire country tallest mountain. But she wouldn't dare restrain from him no matter what he choose to do with her. She remembered what he's capable of from the first time…

**_Flashback…_**

_The chakra strings tying her down was tiring her out. No matter which direction she twisted and turned, the strings only tightened and continued its work. _

_"Why fight against it? You'll only kill yourself" a gravelly yet undeniably sexy voice said throughout the quiet cell. Sakura head snapped up to growl and glare at the Uchiha. _

_"I do as I please!" Sakura shouted firmly, then went back to her attempts on getting out of the chakra strings. _

_"Tch and I thought Naruto was stubborn" Sasuke closed his eyes as a deep chuckle was emitted from the back of his throat. The clicking of his sandals echoed in the cell as he neared Sakura. Out of fear, she backed away inch by inch until her back firmly pressed against the dull gray brick wall. _

_Sasuke's nose barely brushed against her own and she could feel his hot breath fanning her mouth. His dark enchanting eyes bore into her own and instantly Sakura felt drawn. _

_"These chakra strings were especially made for you. Keep restraining them and they will tighten enough to cut through your wrists. Without hands, what use are you in the shinobi world? So I will finish the job by taking this kunai" Sasuke suddenly wiped out the sharp dagger and swing it around on his index finger. He looked at it before looking back at Sakura with a gruesome smirk. Suddenly Sakura felt a sharp pain in her chest. When she looked down, there was the kunai going through her flesh but not deep enough to kill her. "And embed it deep within your chest where your pitiful heart is." Then the kunai was pulled out of her chest. Sakura gasped as the cut bled and a slight stinging sensation overtook._

Sakura shook her head slightly. All memories she had left of him now was sour and horrifying. She didn't want nor knew this Sasuke but she still wanted _Sasuke Uchiha_. Despite of who he is now.

Sakura found her body being roughly pushed into a room. It didn't take another second to register what he wanted.

They had done it so much, Sakura lost count. It didn't feel like the kind of sensual passionate sex she always wanted from a man, from _Sasuke_. It was rough, painful, and angry. And the only way Sakura manage to enjoy the love-making is because the sex was from Sasuke and that's all that mattered.

When her back smacked the cold wall, Sakura squeezed her eyes closed and almost yelled, "Sasuke!"

The name never tasted so foreign on her tongue. Nothing felt the same.

But…where's the "kun" Sakura? He don't deserve it. At least not anymore. But she still loves him when he _doesn't_ fucking deserve it.

Sasuke seem to sense the difference in his name coming out of Sakura's mouth. It sounded unfamiliar and it's not the name he heard years ago. She said his name so softly and passionately years before but not it sound like…just a name. Sasuke didn't know why but that sent him on a rampage.

Sasuke looked deeply into Sakura's jade eyes. Sakura stared back into his. There were no anger in them this time but there's wasn't any love either, not that Sakura expected that. His eyes were just a pair of black orbs looking at her. But Sakura's eyes held everything.

Sasuke saw dreariness, tiredness, pain, and passion when he looked at Sakura. She was too much like an open book.

It wasn't seeing her in a weak and injured state that made his pride felt humiliated and tarnished but from how she's still alive and trying. He wanted her begging! He wanted her to cry for mercy! He wanted to see her surrounded by a pool of blood praying to Kami she'll live. But seeing Sakura limp but still okay with all her injuries he caused healing, he felt like he failed at something. He didn't like that feeling. He _hated_ it.

"You bitch" Sasuke hissed, pulling at the chains. He swiftly unlocked them and Sakura felt instant relief. But the moment was short-lived because at the next second, Sasuke had his hands wrapped tightly around her throat.

"You think I will surrender to someone as low as you? You think making it hard for me will make it easier for you?" Sasuke whispered angrily. Sakura did nothing but let herself be choked.

"I'll break you" Sasuke words were low and so maliciously that Sakura felt frightened. Sasuke released his grip and Sakura fell on the ground gasping for air.

Her back slammed onto the ground as Sasuke pulled on her black shorts. She never wore her skirt since Sasuke deemed it as a "distraction".

Sakura's spine felt chills from the coldness and a familiar tingly sensation as Sasuke's hands wander her body. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to place herself in a new world so she could numb her body from Sasuke's rough touches.

Sakura heard a faint wind outside instead of the ripping of her already ruined red shirt. Instead of feeling her bra being pushed down, she imagined _his_ hands touching her softly, making his way up to her creamy full mounds.

Sasuke wasted no time on sucking on the dusty pink buds while his hand played with the other. His tongue flickered over the nipple before he grazed his teeth over it. His hand squeezed on the other breasts while pinching and pulling at the nipple. Sakura hummed in pleasure, but _it wasn't because of him_. It was from the perfect sex from a gentler Sasuke.

Sasuke released her now red and slightly hurting nipple.

_Why Sasuke? _

Sasuke stopped all movement to look at Sakura for a single moment. She had an ugly dark red blush colouring her cheeks. Everything about her was disgusting, ugly, and _she just pisses him off_.

Sasuke frowned as he ripped Sakura's panties. They weren't wet enough. But he decided it was good enough then he inserted two fingers. Sakura's hums turned to quiet moans as Sasuke's fingers plunged inside and out. He bent down and used his tongue to go in with his fingers, making Sakura's toes curl.

Sasuke twisted around his tongue as his fingers started taking a faster pace. He added another, making Sakura feel closer…

To…

Coming…

When…

It…

All…

Stops.

Sakura's eyes shot open as she looked at Sasuke pulling away just as she felt herself about to come. He faced away from her as he walked away. It all happened so suddenly, it was all confusing.

Although the sex wasn't her style, she didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay. She felt an ache in her stomach and a pang in her heart as he turned the knob to leave. Sakura never felt so bare and cold.

"Don't even try to escape" were his last words before completely leaving the room.

"Fucking asshole" Sakura spat, glaring at the door where he last stood. Sakura really wanted to just go back to Konoha. She missed the smell of fresh air, cool wind brushing her skin, and most definitely she missed Naruto. She really needed his cheerfulness. But while returning to Konoha would be great, that would mean leaving Sasuke…who knows when he'll be found again and here she is in one of his hideout. She could use this to her advantage but if she does…Sasuke would be tormented and killed for his many wrong doing. She didn't do which way to go now.

Sakura didn't know what to do or how to do it. She is suppose to be a loyal Konoha nin but she felt trapped and lost and confused. Should she give death to the man she loves who loves using her or stay where she is and pray for Konoha nin to someday show up.

The unfulfilled ache and sting of Sasuke cruelty long vanished. Now Sakura just crawled pathetically to the bed for some form of rest. Her muscles were sore and every spot on her body screamed in pain.

Sakura couldn't deal with this sort of mental and emotional strain. He was fucking with her and at some point, she's gonna lose it. But she can't resist what she imagines to be soft caresses and loving butterfly kisses on her stomach. For fucks sake, he never even kissed her before! The pleasure battled against the pain. She felt lost and she just didn't know what to do.

They said to always follow your heart. They say to never give up on the one you love. Look where the hell that lead her!

Just as Sakura dropped herself on the cold yet soft bed, fatigue dawned onto her. All she slept on was a hard damp floor and to feel the comfy feel of a bed was enrapturing. Just as Sakura eyes began to close, a loud slam of a door alarmed her.

"Seems you made yourself comfortable…" The tone in his voice was non-too-friendly, maybe even frightening.

"A dirty wet ground isn't exactly my top choice to sleep on" Sakura had to use nearly all her energy to emit a deep growl.

How could someone like him come out so corrupted? It's just so wrong. But…what is she to do about it? In this doomed world, Sasuke lifestyle was many others. It seemed nearly _right_.

Sasuke eyes grew more hard and his frown deepened. "Fucking cunt…" he balled one hand in a fist. Something came over him, he had the urge to just slap her.

So he did.

Sakura felt surprised first. Sure he had hit her multiple of times but it was with jutsus and she had strength, but never with bare hands. This brought on a new kind of pain. But she also felt a strange form of anger.

Just as she saw he was going to land another hit, she did the only thing she could do in her state. With swiftness of a shinobi, she turned her head and impaled her teeth deep within his flesh.

"You fucking bitch!" He shouted in rage as he tried to pull away his hand but Sakura wasn't going to let go so easily. She sinked her teeth deeper enough to cause a metallic taste of blood touch her tongue. It tasted just as disgusting as he was.

This was the first time Sakura attacked back at Sasuke since being locked away in this hellhole. She felt a new, unfamiliar rush of excitement and satisfaction. She never knew she could get such a feeling just from biting him because it meant harming him, but now she was having second thoughts.

_Maybe she was opening her eyes. _

While trying to pull his hand away, Sasuke other hand went for a kunai. When the light reflected on the kunai, Sakura instantly released in fear he would stab it in her chest, where her cut was. Although it was a month ago, the cut he made in her chest that day didn't get proper healing so it was possibly infected because of the unhealthy and filthy environment in the cell and she didn't need it reopened to make it worse.

Sasuke grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head while the other grasped her throat. "I'm sick of you" he hissed.

"Go-go away!" Sakura shouted as she thrashed around in desperate need to escape

"Shut up" was the only thing she heard from him. She had to bite her bottom lip at the feel of three fingers plunged in her vagina.

Although Sakura knew she had no chance against Sasuke with no chakra, she still tried. But there wasn't much she could do when her arms were helplessly held above her head, chakra drained, and three fingers moving rapidly in and out of her walls. Sakura winced at the feel of slender fingers evilly playing with her clit rather painfully.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled back his hand. He moved down, letting his lips lightly touch above her breasts before roughly sucking. Sakura squeezed her eyes as he moved his mouth to make love to the skin of her throat. Her hands went into fist and out over and over again.

Does she enjoy it? Does the hurt overtake the pleasure or is it the opposite? Sakura didn't know.

Her breathing hitched when he pulled away, almost reluctantly. His eyes drank in her improper look. Her pale pink hair was messy and sprawled on the covers, her green eyes were clouded and slightly confused for reasons unknown to him, and her bare chest was heaving up and down. Sasuke eyes suddenly looked less evil.

_Does he feel bad? _

Having Sasuke look at her in such a way caused a blush to creep onto Sakura's cheeks. She had to look away in fear the blush was too red.

_But then it happened. _

It was so abrupt, it made Sakura go paralyzed in utter shock. His lips…his lips were against her own. Her body went rigid with an uncontainable burst of happiness. She barely looked at him, her eyes glowing slightly.

Sasuke's tongue touched her bottom lip. Sakura felt her eyebrows furrow for a split second in confusion. Since she been here Sasuke has done sex forcibly. But he seemed to be asking for permission to plung his tongue in her mouth. It made Sakura's toes curl.

She happily opened her mouth and that's when the hot passion began. At least that's what Sakura thought because it was too amazing and just what she wanted. His tongue played with her own while he lightly sucked on her tongue every now and then.

He pulled away too soon for Sakura. She decided she liked his lips. It was just as she dreamed they would be. He stared at her again with no emotion present in his face.

No anger.

No lifeless orbs.

Just a face looking at her.

_She felt fucking special. _

Sasuke sighed then suddenly dropped his head to nuzzle her neck. "See what you do to me…" it sounded a bit like a statement than a question. Sasuke's grip tightened on her wrist as anger replaced his emotionless face.

Sakura could only imagine what was going on in his head. She knew he must have a lot on his head and she was just some form of release from the stress. But at the moment, she didn't feel like a sex slave and prisoner. She felt like she _meant something more_.

The tight grip on her wrist went loose until it was no longer holding. Sasuke body went limp as he left his head at her neck. Sakura decided she liked this position.

"Don't go…" Sasuke softly whispered in an almost pained voice. Sakura didn't think he knew what he was saying. "Don't…" then strong muscular arms wrapped around her tightly. Sakura felt tears building in her eyes as she held him back.

No matter how hostile he treated her.

No matter how many injuries he inflicted.

No matter how evil he is.

No matter how many tears she cried, begging to be free.

She secretly knew a part of her couldn't leave him.

_And she wouldn't. _

Even if this moment would be a first and last. Even if it means staying here forever…

"I won't."

**_I was thinking about placing a lemon in this story but nah. Too lazy and I'm getting sleepy and I have to study tomorrow for test and finished two essays so I won't be able to get to it later. Hope you enjoyed :D bye_**

**_UPDATE 1/17/2013, 8:16am; _**

**_I gotta review from someone saying I made this like a cliffhanger lol I did planned on making a sequel, I don't know when but that was my intention since I myself also think something is missing and I really enjoyed writing this enough for a second ^.^_**


End file.
